Infinite Dungeon: Spire of Element Revisited
Spire of Element Event Spirits.png Infinite Dungeon Spire of Element Revisited Last Day.png Duration: Jan 11th to Jan 22nd, 2015 This event is a re-run of the original Infinite Dungeon: Spire of Element event. This is an Infinite Dungeon style event. However, unlike the previous infinite dungeon quests, you can restart the tower once you have completed all floors! Event Details The event consists of 3 spires, one for each of the three elements! You will receive rewards for clearing each floor of the spires for the first time! Once all 3 Spires have been completed, the final Spire of Element will appear in the Event Menu!! Story Wiz and the wizard both sat up at the same time. They had been sleeping next to the smoking remains of a campfire off the trail. "What is that? They weren't there before," the wizard says. Three towers loomed beyond the hill. One was bathed in flame, another crackled with lightning, and the other was surrounded by swirling water. "I don't know, but we're still sleeping, and I can't wake us up. Those towers must be related somehow." Quests The infinite dungeon is a string of available quests. There are 3 spires of 3 elements, each has 20 floors. Upon completing a quest floor you can play the next one. Crystals can be used to continue, but if you fail a floor, your progress does not reset. The Spire of Element dungeon is unlocked after completing all of the three other spires at least once and has a total of 10 floors. *This is the first time that dungeons will RESET after completing the final floor. *Rewards are only for the FIRST completion. *All the enemies in the tower will be the same element as the tower. *Enemies that can drop are marked with an asterisk (*) at the end of their name. Most of them are Evolution Materials. *Normal fodder enemies do not drop *'Ayda' can drop when defeating the bosses in the 10th level of the Spire of Ice. *'Yui' can drop when defeating her in the 20th level of the Spire of Thunder and the 5th floor of The Spire of Elements. *'Phumt' can drop when defeating him in the 10th level of The Spire of Element. *Retiring carries no penalty. When facing Ayda, Yui and Phumt, target them first instead of their flankers. If they don't drop, simply retire and re-do the floor. Ayda and Yui are both cannibal spirits and require multiples to evolve. Check here for help with Evolving Cannibal Spirits. Quests Details Quest Difficulty *☆ = Too easy to fail. Boss deals ~100 damage. *☆☆ = Easy. At least one healer OR emblemer is recommended. Boss deals ~200 damage. *☆☆☆ = Medium. At least one healer AND one emblemer is recommended. Boss deals >300 damage. *☆☆☆☆ = Hard. Take more than one healer and consider emblemers carefully. *☆☆☆☆☆ = Exceptionally hard. Build team against bosses. Note *Damage dealt by enemies is to the spirits of the element of the recommended deck for the quest. *TTC = Turn(s) to Charge *The quests feature random initial TTC (ITTC). Spire of Flames= |-|Spire of Ice= |-|Spire of Thunder= |-|The Spire of Element= Reward Spirits The following spirits are the final forms of the possible reward spirits. The Most Efficient EXP Bonus Stack This section tells you what level your spirits should be at, before using them to enhance another one. It'll give you the maximum experience bonus. Note *(No Data) means it's not calculated yet. *''N/A'' means Not Available, as in the spirit doesn't have that evolution stage. *(#) means the optimum level during 1.5x experience. *An * beside the number, means it will max out another spirit of the same rank in one shot. *To calculate needed EXP to reach the recommended level, visit the Experience page and see the Experience for Leveling section. Front Page Poll What do you think of Infinite Dungeon: Spire of Element Revisited? Horrible! Really bad... It's O.K. I love this Event! Category:Events Category:Revisited Event Category:Dungeon Category:English Exclusive